


The truth.

by Sa1989



Category: Emmerdale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:21:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22737109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sa1989/pseuds/Sa1989
Summary: This is set after Aaron beats paddy up another way the truth about Gordon could have come out
Kudos: 12





	The truth.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came out of nowhere so if you want more please leave a kudos

AARON'S POV  
I race up to my room and start packing my bags as fast as I can. I know that paddy won't want anything to do with me now he knows what I am. Why couldn't he just leave me alone but no he just had to keep pushing and pushing. I didn't mean to hurt him but I couldn't handle him saying this is normal, because it's disgusting and wrong. I pick up my bag and hurry downstairs but paddy is blocking the door.  
"Get out of my way" I yell at him.  
"No, you're not going anywhere until we talk about this" he replies  
"What talk about the fact I'm gross and disgusting"

PADDY'S POV  
My heart breaks at hearing Aaron's words, is that really how he sees himself  
"There's nothing disgusting about you" I tell him. He is crying now and I go to hug him but he pushed me away and yells "don't fucking touch me" I can see the pure terror in his face.  
"Aaron please calm down, I won't touch you"  
"But you know what I am now, so you must want that from me now" I am shocked to the core, How could he think that I would ever hurt him like that, he's like a son to me.  
"how can you even think that I would ever?"  
"Well my dad did, so why wouldn't you?" I feel like ì have been punched in the gut, is he really saying what I think he is that his father, the one man who should have loved and protected him, actually abused him in the worst possible way. Aaron just pushed past me and I let him go because I have no clue on how to deal with the new knowledge but I do know if this is true then my world will never be the same.


End file.
